Xellos's Christmas Songs (parodies)
by Nano-chan
Summary: **UPDATED!** Chapter FOUR is UP! YAY! This is kinda odd but i always write odd stories anyway R&R PLZ!
1. Ahh.........the holidays...suck

Xellos's Christmas Songs  
  
Jingle Bells-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jingle Bells  
Goku (DBZ) smells   
Filia (Slayers) laid an egg  
Jessie-san (team rocket) lost her fan (the 1 she hits James with)  
And Xellos got away. HEY! **Repeat**  
-----------------Sung by Xellos  
  
We Three Servants Of Dark Lords are--------------------------------  
  
We three servants of dark lords are; Blasting mortals with energy stars  
Wish we could use Lina's spells, Following yonder Dark Star  
O...Dark Star of wonder Dark Star of night,  
Dark Star what an ugly sight (heheh)  
Heck-ward leading, still proceeding  
Guide us to thy not-so-perfect light  
------------------Sung by Xellos, Valgavv, and Conzil (or however you spell it)   
  
Jolly Old Xellos-sama----------------------------------------------  
  
Jolly Old Xellos-sama  
Lean your ear this way!  
Don't you tell a single soul   
What I'm going to say! (Don't need to tell him twice)  
Mazoku Eve (don't ask) is coming soon   
Now, you really old man (REALLY old)  
Whisper what pain you'll inflict on me  
Tell me is you can (He can but he won't)  
-------------------Sung by Filia (heheheh ^_-)  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Xellos: Filia added the _really old_ thing . 


	2. Joy to the World! I finally got the next...

Author's Notes:  
  
Ummmmm...................I have nothing to say except enjoy....R&R....and I don't own any of the slayers characters or any of the songs that i ripped off in the making of this....  
  
  
  
-Xellos's Christmas Songs Chapter 2-  
  
  
  
Deck the Shrine  
  
Deck the Shrine with gasoline Fa la la la la la la la la  
  
Cast a fireball and watch it gleam Fa la la la la la la la la  
  
Watch the Fire Dragon Shrine burn to ashes Fa la la la la la la la la  
  
Aren't you glad you played with magic! Fa la la la la la la la ha!  
  
____________________________________Sung By: Xellos, Phibrizo, Valgavv, and Gavv O.o  
  
Joy to the World  
  
Joy to the World,  
  
Rezo is Dead  
  
I barbaqued his head! (AN: Now isn't that nice...)  
  
What happened to his Robes?  
  
I stuffed them up a hose (that shows my lack of ability to rhyme well....)  
  
What happened to his Staff?  
  
I threw it in the trash (*giggles*)  
  
Threw it in the trash  
  
Threw it in the trash  
  
I threw it in the trash! ^_~  
  
_____________________________________Sung By: Zelgadis (suprising...not)  
  
Ending notes: Why am i putting this I have nothing to say! . except sorry for making this so short...........R&R PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSE! And don't make me get in the cheerleading outfit like i did in sleepover............ 


	3. Amelia got run over by a............WHAT...

Author's Notes:  
  
Look if your readin this stop cause they're not important.....anyway I don't own the slayers....and Enjoy!...that is all  
  
-Xellos's Christmas Songs-  
  
Amelia got ran over by a Lesser Demon_________________________________________  
  
Amelia got ran over by a Lesser Demon  
  
walking home from our house Mazoku eve  
  
you can say there's no such thing as Demons  
  
But as for me and Zelgadis we beleive  
  
Errrrr............I forgot the rest of the words......d***....oh well.....  
  
_________________________________Sung by: Lina  
  
Hark the Herald Mazoku sing_________________________________________________  
  
Hark! The Herald Mazoku sing,  
  
Glory to the New born priest...(Xellos..)  
  
Chaos on Earth and Mercy mild (more like none)  
  
LON and sinners reconciled  
  
Hateful all ye nations fall,  
  
Join the triumph of us all (mazoku)  
  
With the devilish host proclaim  
  
Xellos is born (reborn) in the astral plane.  
  
Hark! The herald Mazoku sing,  
  
Glory to the new born priest.  
  
____________________________________Sung By: Zelas  
  
O Chocolate___________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
O Chocolate, Fair Chocolate  
  
Your taste is so unchanging.  
  
So brown as in the fall last  
  
defying death....until you melt (AN: look at who is singing it and you'll understand...)  
  
O Chocolate, Fair Chocolate,  
  
Your taste is so....yummy  
  
________________________________________Sung By: Gourry (NOW you should  
  
understand........)  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Nano: Sorry I forgot the words on the first song! ;_;  
  
Xellos: it was still quite amusing....^.~  
  
Nano: Yes I know!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
R&R! 


	4. *Nano falls unconcious from all the chri...

Xellos's Christmas Songs  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
(This is a parody of Dradle Dradle Dradle) Coffee, Coffee, Coffee  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Coffee, Coffee, Coffee,  
  
I drink it all the day  
  
Coffee, Coffee, Coffee,  
  
It makes me hyper yay!  
  
-----------------------------------------Sung By: Zelgadis  
  
Oh Come All Ye Evil (oh come all ye faithful)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Oh come all ye evil, hateful, and untriumphant  
  
Oh come ye Oh come ye to Seyrunn  
  
So I can smash your  
  
Sorry butts with the hammer of Justice  
  
Oh come let me smash you  
  
Oh come let me smash you  
  
Oh come let me pummel you into dust!  
  
-----------------------------------------Sung By: Amelia  
  
Winds Thru Flagoon's Leaves  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Winds thru Flagoon's leaves roughly did blow  
  
'Round little Sairagg  
  
Long, Long ago  
  
Koppi Rezo on the hillside about to give the final blow!  
  
Slayers were watching him long, long ago  
  
------------------------------------------Sung By: Sylphiel (It wasn't funny but I'm running out of ideas!)  
  
Jingle Staff (the other version of Jingle bells)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Hovering over the snow  
  
in a five layered robe  
  
over the hills I go  
  
Insanely laughing all the way!  
  
Jingle Staff  
  
Jingle Staff  
  
Jingle all the way!  
  
Oh what fun it is to play  
  
with my staff all day!  
  
Hey!  
  
-------------------------------------------Sung By: Rezo  
  
Over the River and Thru the Wood  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Over the rivier and thru the wood  
  
to great granfather's(Rowdy) house we go  
  
Lina knows the way  
  
So I don't havta remember  
  
Its gets really cold back here in this hay (imagine Lina and Gourry in one of those hay cart thingies like they always got in in The first season of Slayers)  
  
Over the river and thru the wood  
  
Oh how Lina's fists hurt  
  
they break my bones  
  
and bloody my nose  
  
as I try to grab Lina cloak to use it as a blanket (imagine him trying to grab her cloak and grabbing something else instead....................)  
  
---------------------------------------------Sung By: Gourry  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Nano: well that was longer then I thought it would be  
  
Xellos: yeppers  
  
Nano: ......................yeah well anyway R&R plz  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______ 


End file.
